


Ben G-10 English

by AlexBelanim



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBelanim/pseuds/AlexBelanim
Summary: The omniverse is vast and infinite, the possibilities of what could be are so strange that they could be considered an anomaly. This is what happened with Ben G-10, a simple change that unleashed totally random events around him. (This is the english version of my story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson was a whirlwind of emotion at this time, hitting the ground with his feet repeatedly as symbol of barely contain his self. It was only one week for vacations, and besides today was Monday it was the last Monday of the school year. Oh almost can see himself with his grandpa in the road traveling for all the country.

―Mister Tennyson ― The annoying voice of the teacher bring him back to reality. ― Can you tell me the answer of the question in the board? ―

―Uh… ― The words panting in the board almost made fun of him for his lack of attention. The sound of the bell was a salvation and indicator the end of the last class. The kids don´t lose time to pick their things. Ben run toward the door with the hope of get out without any problem.

Start his path when was push form behind, knocking him down and spreading his things. In the ground he spun around look his attackers, who knew very well; Crash and DJ. He snorted while stand up to reach his backpack now in the hands of the bullies. 

―Give me back ― He extend his hand, but if was a part with a slap.

―Why do not you come for her, Tennyson? ― They star to run an opposite direction been followed by Ben. Already had too much backpack lost because they fault and he had already finished the excuses for his parents. He had to recover or they were going to punish him without going to the trip with his grandfather.

He was reaching them just to see how he throws his backpack into the city's garbage dump, which, to make it worse, was fenced and closed. The last thing he listen of the duo it was mocking laughter moving away while his stands still looking the garbage dump. Just one thing he can do.

―The assholes, always getting in with the rest. ― He grumble, lowering careful not to fall while crossing to the other side, by no seeing the backpack close he in. Something illuminated the dark place, look up just in time to jump to the side before that it will impact against him.

Ben shook the dust with his hands that formed around him. Where before he was now there was a hole because the impact, curious he gets close looking the metal sphere completely intact completely intact.

This opened suddenly revealing a watch black, white and green. The curiosity and the wonder was paint in his face, almost feel how his hand itch for touching the mysterious watch, just had to stretch a little longer his arm and take it. 

―Don’t you dare touch it! ― A severe voice it came out, apparently, out of nowhere. Making Ben turn around, just his eyes look down again to the watch find with them a little be with big green eyes similar to a frog.

Ben have no idea what to said, but something around him feel weird good, beside the point he almost dies for a strange objet of the space when now are a space frog and a mysterious watch.

―Who are you!? or What are you?! ― The frog don´t said nothing about his questions, merely took the watch, too big for him, getting tangled in his chest. Jump out the sphere and start walk far of Ben. ― Hey! Wait! You have not answered me! ―

Ben starts to follow him closely continuing with his questions, adding up new. “Where you from?” “What is that thing?”, in a second the be stop his walking and look right to Ben with the frown. The land kid finished his patience.

― Look, Kid. You should not get in my business. You should not even care. So I suggest you go for you came from and leave me alone. ― He took a step away from Ben, only to fall to his knees because of a great pain he feels. Carefully touch the affected area looking the fresh blood “ _Great, only this could happen me now_ ”

―Are you okay? Are you hurt? ― Saw the kid with a truly worry of his healthy if was a bigger surprise he never going to admit, the human breeding has nothing with him and look truly worried of a stranger. Without your consent Ben took in his hands the alien carefully to not touch his wound.

―Set me down in this instant. ― Said with anger, but Ben ignore him a favor accommodate him in his arms.

― You can´t walk, you are going to hurt yourself ― The alien was going to replicate again when a familiar and unpleasant sound began to flood the place.

― Hide! ― Maybe was the change of tone in his voice or maybe because he hears the same sound but take the order with not debut hide in an old car. He peeked outside the car, raise the frog to look the same thing. They appeared something Ben just believe in comic and television: Floating robots! Two to be exact. Ben will be exciting if it were not for the angry and worried look of the dwarf.

The red robots scan the waste. Looking for something and as the only strange thing that was in the area was the frog with his watch, he already had an idea of what it was.

―What are those thing? ―

―Keep quiet ― Half scream half whisper to Ben. “ _Is worst then cousin Gwen_ ” Ben saw with critical eyes the robots that continue to scan the place. One of them look where there are hiding. Ben bent naively believing that he would not see it and leave, but when he saw the robot again he had laser cannons pointing at him.

―Run! ―

―You don´t have to said twice! ― Ben get out of the sight of the robot throwing a side while he protects the alien in his arms, for later run far away being intercepted by him another robot. Being able to pass under this he evaded and continued running. ― Why they chase us!? ―

It was stopped for a tree robot, bigger and danger that other two. Ben use all his ability of soccer running and dodging all the attacks against them with a skill that later, if survive, it would make him proud.

―Stop! Get close that materials! ― He followed his indications, low the alien to the floor close to the jump. The alien took off the watch give him to Ben. ― Take it, this what they want. Distract them while I build something neutralize. ―

Maybe another person will scream his nuts. Maybe should let go the watch and run for his live, but he never guides for maybes. A lot less when someone need him. Ben nodded take it the watch with him. Approaching to the robots waved his arms and run opposite direction to them.

―Overhear metallic garbage! Look what I have here! ― The robots stay still analyzing a Ben, to then go to charge. He slid a side dodging and put obstacles between them. _“Don’t get kill! Don´t get kill! Don´t get kill!”_

Seeing a circular piece with affiliations took it and threw it towards them destroying one of the robots. The androids do not even have time to celebrate as they keep shooting him.

―Earth child! ― Ben turn his head to the alien. One of the robots threw another lightning bolt at what had to roll across the terrain, standing right next to the frog.

The robots stand front them. “ _Just like I expect”_ The alien without doubt it active the electromagnetic pulse causing a short circuit whom destroying the robots, falling apart.

Only when both of them are save, they allow themselves a sigh of relief. The alien turns his eyes to see the kid who save him, he was impress, yet do not allow his expression seeing. Ben turn to see him giving a brighter smile that made the being return his sight before the remains in front of them.

―Well, everything it okay now. Right? ― A moan caught his attention. ― Sure, you're still hurt. Let me help you. ― Take it in his arms got close to the robots. ― What are that things? ―

―Like I said, nothing of your business ―

― Hey! I save you! Don´t you thing I deserve to know why I almost get kill? ― Seeing in that way maybe informing him about the situation would make leave for his own safety. On the other hand, he was confronting the automatons against all logical judgment. It was a 50/50 of leaving or staying, something the alien did not like. With a sigh he addressed to the boy.

―Very well, listen carefully because I just gone said one time. These automatons were sent to capture me and mi invention, the omnitrix. ―

― The watch? ―

―Isn´t a watch, is a device who allowed the user change his shape to a number of alien specimens. ― Ben saw the watch with renewed amazement.

― Wow. You are not kidding? You could be a superhero with this thing! ― He just imagine in what can transform and all the bullies who will defeat. The snort catches his attention, looking the be with the frown removing materials from the remains.

―The person who chases me does not want it for this purpose. The purpose of being the tool to help the species to understand each other better. ― There was a bitterness innate and deep in his words lowering the spirits of Ben. Wondering the reason for so much pain in that prayer.

―What does he want it for? ―

― Conquer the universe. ―

―What!? ― All the universe. He felt a stake in his chest, he was sure the earth it was in the all. And with the watch it will essay pessy conquer his planet. For God, his planet not have idea aliens exist. What would remain of humanity? What would remain of his family? I hold the clock in my hand, squeezing it hard until my fist shakes. ― We can´t allow that happened! ―

“ _This kid is weird_ ”, conclude the creator. He challenged all sense of logic and normally in a person. Looked like a really noble person, but he don’t believe all the act. Everybody have a selfish interest, no because is a kid exempt of that.

―How I help you? ―

―You want to help me? ―

―Well duhhh. My world is in danger! My family is in danger! Everybody is in danger if that guy get that thing! ― He shake the watch to give more emphasis to his words. He keeps thinking, he was hurt in a planet who had no idea in general how to go by and without way to communicate. He gone a regrets this.

―I need to recover; You have some place I can cure me? ―

―In my home we have an aid kit. ― Ben keep save the watch in his pocket then he grabs the alien in his arms. ― I´m Benjamin Tennyson, by the way. ―

―Azmuth. ―

―Nice to meet you, Azmuth. ―

―I wish to say the same thing. ― Azmuth smiled slightly at the sound of displeasure and babble of the boy.

.

.

.

Azmuth had bandages covering his chest, eating the dinner Ben given to him while was walking in the desk of Ben watching the old device could serve to build a communicator and contact his assistant.

Ben it was lying down in his bed playing with his videogame, without put really attention, looking every so often Azmuth.

―The watch ―

―Omnitrix ―

―That thing, could convert a person in any alien. Right? ―

―Yes, just like I told you before. ― Ben just frown his look to Azmuth for the condescending tone given to him, but do not discourage him.

―Then, why do not you use it to beat the bad guy? ―

―Because the omnitrix is incomplete. ― The confuse face of Ben make him to sigh of tiredness. ― The omnitrix can transform you into any alien, but an important piece that stabilizes it is still missing. Without that, whoever takes it will suffer a cell-level instability, a permanent and irreversible damage. ―

Ben understand part of what he said, in simple words who use the omnitrix will die. Ben grimaced hitting his face to the pillow to then let out a growl. Azmuth keep looking him with disconcerted. Ben turned to see him lowering his head, embarrassed.

― Bad thoughts. You know how to give the guy the watch and leave it, well that way. ― Azmuth saw him understanding what he meant while Ben was sinking deeper into his bed. The child was clearly conflicted and ashamed of himself, to wish someone's death was difficult and frightening at the same time. The child should not think like that, should not be so aware of the sacrifice for the greater good.

Azmuth could relate to that thought. That was the reason why he still didn´t fix the omnitrix, He could do it even with the primitive artifacts of the earth. But he didn´t do it, because of fear. At least if Vilgax grabbed the omnitrix in this state he would know he don´t have time to do his plan.

This kid without logic, no sense of self-preservation was aware of what would happened if Vilgax take the omnitrix, and thing the logic solution. Ben curled up more in his bed covering himself with the blankets refusing to see anyone, felt the desire to comfort him in some way only he did not know how. How did he help him without lying to him? How did he tell him not to worry?

He stayed stoic and returned to his business shaking those feelings like a fly, he should not worry so much. It was not so important what happened to Ben. That was repeated until the voice of an older man, Ben's father, pulled him out of his thoughts.

― Ben, I hope you do your homework! ― Ben took off the blank to answer.

― Yes, I ready finish it! ― He wait to have a reply of his father before to back to his videogame. He need to distract of the bad thoughts. Sideways he looks Azmuth glimpses with his two eyes of marble intertwined. ― What? ―

―I don´t remember that you have done your job. ― “Oh, please no.” Ben hide behind his videogame try ignore the reproachful look that small being was giving him. “It worse than my mom”

― Well, he doesn´t to know ―

―I suggest you to leave that distractor device and put yourself to do your homework, like you father said. ― Ben rolled his eyes with his back to Azmuth. "Insolent brat".

―Yeah, sure. Who will going oblige? You? ― Azmuth sharpened his gaze to the attitude of Ben and without saying anything returned to his. Ben smirked, thinking he had won.

How wrong Ben was.

.

.

.

When night came, the only thing that illuminated the darkness of the room was the desk lamp where Azmuth was while dismantling Ben's video game measuring its parts that he would use for the communicator. Ben wanted to have that arrogant attitude, good. Azmuth was going to teach a lesson to the brat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ben wake up with the sound of the alarm, shut-in down at one blow almost automatic. He gives a big yawn before huddle in his bed. “ _I don´t want go to the school.”_

―Wake up, we have thing to do. ― The punch in his head shake him up, moving around to finish find the reason of his pain. Azmuth was on his bedside table looking him with his arms crossed behind his back. The memories of yesterday arrived suddenly.

― And I thought that everything was a dream. ― 

―You are not so lucky. ―

― Yes, I noticed. ― Ben get up of his bed and do his normal morning routine looking his desk, it was already electronic pieces of different devices and someone of them already assemble. In middle of all this it was a one who will recognize in any place.

It gave a sound of indignation to the frog who is given the back in favor the invention in building. Ben was about to claim him if it was not interrupted for his mom down stairs.

―Ben! Honey, Are you alright? ― Ben saw with anger Azmuth, and his bet his money It was a little smile of satisfaction in his frog face.

―Nothing mom! I just saw a big, fat and ugly insect! ― His scream back, Ben get close to Azmuth both of them with a sharp look and all the intention to start a fight. ― What the heck you do to my videogame? ―

― I needed to build my communicator, you know the thing you said you will help me. ― Ben it was almost sure that Azmuth don´t need his videogame to build his dumb communicator, but he had told him that he would help and his not had any prove that Azmuth just did it to annoy him so he just closed his mouth.

Azmuth it was sure to don´t need the silly device, but this was a lesson to the arrogant kid about no lying and respect their elders. Ben give him a last angry look before to grab his backpack and give to Azmuth a sign to enter in.

Ben went down the stair carefully. He was annoying, but Azmuth still hurt and he was not that mean. He continues with his morning routine, saving food for Azmuth before his dad left in front to the school. Saying goodbye with a hug, wait until don´t see him to get away for the school, been stopped for a pain in his nape. 

―What you think you are doing? ― Almost have to turn his head 180 grades just for see Azmuth peek out of his backpack and still even so it distinguishes his frown.

―Get out of here, you said we have a lot to do. ―

―You have to go the school; the education is important. Silly kid. ―

―Great, a nerd alien. ― He pulled out another howl before to feel a heavy hand in his shoulder. Nervous notice the professor who look him with a raised eyebrow pointing to the entry to the school.

Ben enter with the head down whisper rudeness to Azmuth. Getting another punch.

―Stop doing that! ― Half whisper, half scream. Someone been pushed to the lockers it distracts him for his angry to Azmuth. Ben watching how DJ and Crash they were attacking another of them victims. Ben knowing him, it was Jeremy a very applied kid for his class.

Both bullies robbed his homework before to winnow his thing over the place. Ben just stand up without doing anything. Disappointed with himself go to help the kid with grapping his stuffs.

―Thanks Ben. ―

―It was nothing. ― _“Really it was nothing”_. Azmuth in the backpack notice the sound of regrets in his voice. ―I´m sorry that your homework was stolen. ―

―Don´t worried. I have a plan B if this happened, what is basic all the time. ― Ben cringed with more shame, tried to hide with a smile and a thumps up.

The classes passed normal, meanwhile Azmuth took mental notes of how defective the educative system have the humans. At times he feels the need to get outside to explain well to the children whom received an incomplete education. But he had a great control of himself and stay in the bag of Ben making calculations for his communicator.

In a point the curiosity of Azmuth it was more and decide to look what Ben are doing, discreetly watching in his work. There was in math class, where the teacher was given them some leaves with problems to solve, so primitive in comparison of exercises applied to inventions and real problems. Azmuth was pleased, in a purely educational way, seeing that Ben solved the exercise before much of his classmates.

Ben finish his math problems, the true is wasn´t too hard. The bullies of his class threw balls of paper at his partner who already delivered his resolute sheet. They returned it with some notes to correct, but even so it had been the first to deliver it. With that he earned the mockery of them in addition to the nickname "nerd".

Be a “nerd” it was something to make fun, everybody mock to a nerd. Smart children that stood out are the worst, that is way they made fun of them that what Ben think. Whit a grin Ben took the eraser to change his answers. He stopped when he felt a tug of hair causing him to scream.

―Mister Tennyson, there is problem? ―

―None one, teacher. ―

― So, I do not think you cares to show us your work. ― Ben stuttering an answer attempt, causing the teacher to grab the answer sheet with impatience. She read each one of them changing his frown to an almost satisfying gesture. ―Good job, mister Tennyson. I hope continues like this. ―

Ben felt his cheeks burn as they have the attention of everyone, behind him heard they called him "nerd" with mockery. This was the worst.

.

.

.

Ben hurried up to get out of school making sure no one is falling him. He was furious, who thought that Azmuth was to do that to him? Arrived at the garbage bin and without care drop his bag. Azmuth let go out a groan and almost he regretted, but shake the feeling remembering what the little one made him it happens.

―What is wrong with you? Why you pull my hair? ― Azmuth saw him incredulous, almost with an indignant anger that made Ben step back.

―Better answer me, to understand you irrational thinking. Why you will change your right answers to wrong answers? ―

―And why you care? It is my education! ―

—Yes, and it sad to see how you ruin just for a few words ― Azmuth start to travel to the place searching piece could help him, leaving alone Ben to let him go all the furious noise he wants. He had get away to Ben, that kid is simply frustrating.

―OK, I don´t have idea how is in you frog planet, but here in earth thing make you different are bad. Do you hear me? ¡Bad! They can get to hurt you physically in the worst case. ― Azmuth stopped while ponder the word of Ben.

In Galvan Prime the intelligence it was the resource most valued of all, what Ben did is not just would look bad, it would be an insult for all galvans. But he is right, the earth it´s different. Front what he saw brute force it was the important while the intelligence it´s something to mockery, which he considers truly outrageous.

Ben sit in the ground making draws with his finger. It was not upset anymore, just dismal. It was not his fault understand faster than others but if he showed, it was a ticket to punch city and he not going to go there, that they made fun of him by calling a freak it was enough.

Azmuth want prove his point of view make him understand is not bad be clever, take away that nasty thought been different or more smart that the others it was equal of wounds. Again, to comfort it was not an area in which had a specialization and never got to comfort him. The sound of propellers distracted him, apparently unwanted company arrived.

―Benjamin! ―Ben, who it was up for the sound, catch the metal wristbands that Azmuth threw. ― This gone a help you. ― Ben put them on and instantly a small trigger went out in each one.

Five robots came with the guns pointing directly to Azmuth, apparently now they do not come by the omnitrix. Ben throw himself to Azmuth protective without thinking about it rolling over his back to put him save. Then he points with the wristbands to the robot shooting up a thunderbolt who destroyed his metal head.

―This think is great! ―

―Focus! ― Ben barely managed to dodge one of his attacks before counterattacking. _"I have to be careful."_

Azmuth clung tightly to Ben's shoulder to keep from falling as he ran through the dumpster dodging each attack. In front of him saw a column of crushed cars, in his mind already formed a plan to get rider of the robots. He strives in anticipating them pass the column and shoot the base collapsing aver two of the androids.

Now only left two. Ben smiled skid under of the rubble, one of them following him closely while the other disappeared from his sight. He continued to launch unsuccessful attacks to give his pursuer while his movements became increasingly clumsy and fatigue was reaching him.

― Watch out! ― Azmuth scream point in front of him the autonomous. Ben crouched down with his back to the ground, both robots stood in front of him who without hesitation shot with both wrist guards both robbing them to then roll out of the rubble that fell.

With agitated breathing he was recovering little by little almost unbelieve for what he had achieved. Azmuth descended from his shoulder to look for the robotic parts that could be used, but that doesn´t matter to Ben who start to laugh rising suddenly, adrenalin yet running for his veins.

― Did you see what I did? It was amazing! First, I was scared and then Pow! Pow! I managed to destroy them! ― He continued his laughter until his stomach hurt.

―Not so bad of a nerd, uh? ― Azmuth give him the back but the sound of his voice just can describe like vanity. Ben smile shrugging his shoulders.

―Maybe you are one of the cool nerds, maybe. ―

―I was talking about you. ― Ben look him without knowing what he meant. ― You are a quick thinker, making a plan in seconds and pull in action effectively. You know when to wait and when to act, without forgetting the fact of being able to solve problems mathematically and not only practical. It's a pity that you put so much effort into destroying yourself so that you see it. ―

Ben lowered his head with an embarrassed flush adorning his cheeks. Azmuth gave him more credit than he deserved, even though he was right to the fact he is boycotting himself. But he does not want be hurt and made fun of him. Somehow that did not sound like a good excuse anymore.

―I already recollect enough material; the best thing is leave before they send more robots. ― Ben nodded before picking up the pieces, putting them in his backpack, and at Azmuth.

― How you can build two laser wrist bands in one night, but no a communicator? ―

—You want to build the intergalactic communicator with the primitive device of your race? Just remember to not getting electrocuted in the wiring, calibrate the reaching beyond the galaxies program it to be direct to a single person and not filtered to secondary people. But if you're sure it's that easy, come on, be my guest. ―

―No, I will pass. ― Ben smiled nervously. Azmuth rolled her eyes, something that was doing a lot around this child.

.

.

.

Another day and Ben is back to school, after yesterday he was not going to try to skip classes with Azmuth in his backpack. The whole day was normal until the last math class where the teacher gave them another math problem sheet to solve.

Took the paper and start to answer one by one. When he finishes gave it to the teacher, behind him saw like some are making fun of him for be the first one in finish. Most of them believe is all wrong. The teacher smile before give him back the paper with a ten score.

―Good job, mister Tennyson. ― Ben nod and then go back to sit in his place. Some ignored it, others saw it with disbeliefs, some made fun of it and there were those who said that it cheated. He cringed in his seat, sticking his head in the back of his seat with some dejection.

He felt on the nape of his neck something caressing her hair. Ben relaxed to feel the slight gesture of recognition and approval, he should not care what people say. Because he does this for himself, because he's a cool nerd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ben left the school just to hear the bell, he had to find today more material for the communicator of Azmuth, almost it runs out of electronics in his house and in the dumpster they had already cornered him twice, so it not was an option.

Adjusting his backpack, he makes sure not to crash with nobody while he was on the sidewalk aimlessly in mind.

―Did you have any idea where you go? ― Azmuth look over the backpack feeling Ben it was walking for a while without getting anywhere.

― Eeeeh. ― He was not lost; he just could not find a place to go.

―Benjamin. ―

―The arcade! ― He ran to see all the games, hoping to find a new one.

―And this arcade helps with our purpose? ―

― It helps me to have fun as the child I am, and for the truth I don´t know why are you complain. It´s not like you advanced with the communicator. ― A blow to the back of the neck. Ben turn to his back to claim him noticing a boy his age being cornered by three teenagers, who pushed him to the side of the building.

―Ben, don´t even think about it. ― He had spent enough time to know what is going on in Bens head. “ _This just bring troubles”._

Ben ignores the warning getting closer to the boys. The kid at bay it´s look like his aged, he had dark hair and dressed like an emo while the others are dressed like his dad will said “juvenile delinquents”.

―Now you are going to pay, freak. ― Ben frowned to that words. The emo boy was nervous; even though he wants to hide it.

―C´mon guys, I´m sure we can reach an agreement. ― It isn´t supposed to be this way, he was just going to steal some of their money and leave on the same day of the city, but these guys were expecting him in the bus stations and not stop to looking him.

The glaring of anger for the three boys it was enough for him to know this not will be a pretty moment. He is so screw. 

― Here is! Here are police! ― The three boys looked behind them to find nobody, when they turned around with the boy who was harassing, he was gone too.

―What the heck!? You said it was alone! ―

―Just find him, your dork! ―

Ben took the stranger out of the trouble putting the greatest distance between them and the boys until they need to rest in a corner when they thought it was convenient. The emo boy saw his "savior", he did not look like someone from the street or a bully. " _Really just a good person?"_ He thought mockingly until he saw Ben's look that seemed happy to save him.

―Are you okay? ― He watching him to search for a clue of bad intention or this may be a trick, but he smile to don´t finding it.

―Yes, thanks there. I´m Kevin Levin. ― Stretch your fist-shaped hand I feel reciprocated by the gesture.

―Ben Tennyson. Why they were chasing you? ―

―Let say they just don´t like me. ― Ben just nodding before to repress a moan of pain. Azmuth was impatient itching the ribs, a clear sign to leave. ― Are you okay? ―

― Yes! It just a lump in my backpack it bothers me. ― Another bite and this time he can´t contain a shout. Ben give an anger glace to his backpack before to give a nervous look to Kevin.

―OK, I think I should go. ― “ _Finally”_ thought Azmuth. With a quick inspection for the emo kid it was clear it not someone to trust short answers and getting into fights, they were not synonymous of a good behavior. The idea of Ben stands with the boy dislike him. Obviously due to the fact that they lose valuable time in more productive activities, such as the construction of their communication and the work of Ben.

―There is him! ― Both turned to see the teenagers who were in a few meters of them. ― The other must be with him! ―

The children begin to run, putting more distance between themselves and their pursuers.

―Hey! Whatever you have done maybe if your apologies they leave alone, And in the way to me too! ― Both passed with agility between the people with whom they crossed. Kevin I see it with disbelief.

―What? That isn´t gone work! ―

―You´ve tried? ―

―N-NO, but- ―

― So how do you know!? ―

The teenagers were catching up. Kevin was sure that an apology would not solve anything, it did not make sense, but Ben's look really believed that it would solve it. " _He does not know anything; he really thinks it's a simple dispute_." Kevin twisted his face in a grimace, truly just a good person.

They stopped at the same time when they noticed the cars passing in front of them. They were in the center of the city, there was no escape here, not without the possibility of a car running over you. The three teenagers had them cornered.

―Now we had you. ― Ben give a loo to Kevin, this one just twisted his mouth without returning his gaze. They were going to hit a child who was just being a good person, one of the nil that he knows, because of him. _“Is not my fault enough punishment?”_ He asks any deity who is listening.

The evil face of his persecutors changed to one of horror before running away from them, which confused both kids. A whistle began to sound in the air and behind them were ten black and purple humanoid robots that carried what looked like guns.

Kevin almost feel the slap the universe is give him. Ben took place in front of him taking out of his backpack his wristbands he put on before pointing to the robots.

―Kevin run! ― “ _He have to be kidding”._ He could not face that, Things! He did not even know what they are. The robots start shooting Ben, who elusive until stay behind a car using it like a barrier. Kevin did the same, but far away from where Ben was.

Ben moved between the cars approaching the droids while firing as accurately as possible, allowing people to escape. _"There are too many people_ ". Already knocking down four of them, a shot from his enemy collapsed the car that protected him pushing him back and scraping his arms against the pavement.

―Augh, this one hurt tomorrow! ―

―Benjamin, be carefully. ―

Ben nodding, run away to covert again. One of the robots get close enough to corner it. About to shoot him the robot starts to sparks and shiver in place and then fall to the ground, behind him was Kevin with his hand raised full of electricity.

―Wow! ― The look of astonishment in Ben made Kevin smile proudly, something he did not normally feel about his abilities.

―Well, now you know why they call me freak. ―

―I said is cool. ― A shot near them brought them to reality. Ben took Kevin's hand down to the car he used as a barrier.

―Did you have any plan? You know beside not die! ― Ben saw around him a hydrant and a current cable that had been cut.

―How many electricity can you handle? ― He said pointing to the cables. Kevin smiled raising his hand.

― More than enough. ―

―Take everything you can I will bring you closer to the hydrant. ― Kevin went to the side of the car while Ben jumped on top of it, shooting them back until they were close enough. It was when he shoots the hydrant causing it to break and soaking them all. ― Now Kevin! ―

Kevin put his hand close of the puddle giving them an electric shock and destroying them all.

―That was crazy! ― Kevin just nodding for his words. In the distance they heard the police sirens. Kevin took the arm to Ben taking away.

―Hurry! We most to go! ―

.

.

.

―What is this place? ― Ben look around, Kevin took him an abandoned house. It was dusty and old, but it seemed to be where Kevin passed it.

― I'm staying here, for now ―

― And your parents? ―

― It does not matter, I'm on my own ― A peak in his ribs drew his attention to his back and he found some abandoned gadgets. - Do you usually get involved with these robot people? - Kevin dropped his weight on an old mattress watching as Ben grabbed the metal garbage.

― No, is like a new activity. ―

― A dangers activity. ―

― Say the boy is almost get hint ―

― Are you seriously comparing being beaten by teenagers with killer robots? ― Ben gave him a shrugged without guilty. Kevin took a look at the materials in Ben's hands. ― If you want, you can take it with you. It is not from anyone. —

―Really? Thanks! I really need them. ―

―To beat robots? ―

―Something like that. ― He kept everything careful not to crush Azmuth who was inspecting the material. Kevin crossed his arms, nothing he said would be valid enough to make Ben get away from danger like a normal person.

― If you need a place to hide or just escape. ― Kevin threw him an old cell phone. ― Call and ask for me, ok? ― Ben saw that there was only one number in speed dial.

―Whose number is this? ―

―Do you always ask so many questions? ―

.

.

.

―Ben! ― Ben arrived late in his home and with many new bruises all his body, it was not stranger that his parents approach it just when opening the door. ― What happened to you? ―

―Nothing mom. I´m fine, I just fell out. ―

―This is not caused by a simple fall. ―

― On a hill, and I rolled out. ― Sandra and Carl did not believe Ben, but decided not to say anything.

―OK honey. Then go to your room to clean up, dinner will be ready in a second. ― Ben went to his room leaving both adults alone. - What's going on with this boy? ―

― I don´t have idea Sandra. I don´t think he will talk to us. ―

―Maybe he will not talk to us, but if he were someone else? ―They both thought with whom they would talk; Grandpa Max was on a trip to prepare for the summer camp in which Ben would spend.

―Do you think will talk with Gwen? ―

―Someone your age, huh? It's worth a try. ―Carl pulled out his phone, it was time for a meeting with his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ben felt a great relief when they said to him go towards his room, his parents are start to suspect. Although he was sure he had convinced them.

―That was a close one. ― Ben put down his bag carefully let it out Azmuth with a jump and his arms cross behind his back. ― Did you look how I destroyed that robots!? With a little help of Kevin, but still I do almost all the job. ―

Azmuth stared at him for a second before jumping and hit Ben on the forehead.

―What I saw was a kid incredibly foolish and reckless; What would happen if you touch the water and electrocute yourself? Or because of your lack of concentration one of the robots will shoot you? ― Ben made a pouted cross his arms refusing to see Azmuth. He sighed resignedly that some of his warnings enter that stone head of his. ― That said, it was a good thought to electrocute them. Although not so good ―

Ben's expression changed from a smile to a frown in less than a second with Azmuth's words.

―You really are not satisficing with nothing, Are you? ―

― I´m satisfied in getting piece for my communicator. ― Azmuth jumped to the desk where his communicator was halfway.

―Whatever. ― Ben lay down on his bed letting out a moan of pain. Azmuth gave him a quick worried look. ― Dumb robots. ―

― You have to go to bathe and clean those wounds. ―

―Who are you? My dad? ―

― If I was your progenitor, I will not allow you the arrogant attitude. Now go to bathe. ― Azmuth pointed the bathroom to his back. Took his things, Ben get inside the bathroom with making silly face mimic Azmuth. ― And remove that expression of your face, it only makes you look like a fool. ―

Ben stuck out his tongue before to close the door, Azmuth simply ignored the childish anger. With the sound of the shower took a time to think of a memory already very far away.

_―Azmuth, you've been with that transformer for 12 hours. It's time that you go to bathe and eat, so you can rest. ―_

_―I don´t have time for that foolishness I have to continue my project. ― The older Galvan give an exasperate look before to remove the tools of his hands. ― Father! ―_

_―Don´t give the tone young galvan, now go to bathe and then to eat and rest. ― Azmuth_

_Reluctantly follow the path who is point his father. ― And remove that expression of your face, it only makes you look like a fool. ―_

Azmuth felt his cheeks fill with blood because of the shame he was feeling.

―What shameful behavior ―

.

.

.

Ben arrived at his house almost leap of the emotion, penultimate day of school, one day more. Just one day! And he will be free to go camp with his grandpa. Sure, after to help Azmuth. The communicator it was finally ready. Yesterday Azmuth had told him they send the signal today at night and maybe it will take one or two days in coming, but he can ask to grandfather delay his trip. Anyway, this is important.

He was ready to take the omnitrix and the communicator, and go to the ramshackle dump. He not was expecting his uncles and his annoying cousin Gwen waiting in the living room, the last one with a frown trying to get her noose in her book.

―Oh Ben, you're here. Leave your backpack and take a seat. ―Ben look his mother as if she had betrayed him in the worst way possible.

―Mom, what are doing my uncles and the dweeb here? ―

―Ben! That´s not way to salute. ―

― I´m sorry. Good afternoon uncles and dweeb. ― The redhead frowns her eyes with anger before to back her book. The grown-up sighed before the behavior of both kids, it always like this way.

―Ben, why you don´t leave your bag in your room and then get down. The dinner will be ready in a moment. ―

―In fact mom, I want go outside. I have a tutor that is help me with my homework who left the teacher today. ― Sandra show herself skeptical.

―You? A tutor? What it is the twilight zone? ― Ben scowled at his cousin who only saw him with mockery.

―A tutor? The same tutor you have since Monday? ―

―Yees. ―It sounds more like a question then an answer. And all the people notice.

―Then it not will a problem take your cousin with you. ― Ben start to object. Gwen also wanted to refuse, but she was in an espionage job right now. Specifically spy on his dumb cousin and see what he had done all this week to earn so many scrapes. From afar they were seen covering both arms and some smaller ones in their face. ―If you are going out you will take your cousin with you. Isn´t a discussion, young boy. ―

―So I will not go out. ―As Ben climbed the stairs with condolences, the rest of the family saw him curiously. This was not a family behavior in Ben.

Ben came to his room with a growl and kicked his wardrobe, causing him to get hurt.

―This infant behavior will not help us ―Azmuth it was the same irritated then Ben, this ruin all his plans. Now they have to manage a new plan.

― I´ll have to go down and try to get ridded of them ass soon is possible. ―

―Don´t forget your homework. ― As soon Azmuth realize what he said he regret, “ _You are not his father, not even are his family”._ Ben still listened grabbing his homework before to get out his room.

Just to find his cousin in the entry of his room. Ben close hit the door behind of him put himself between Gwen and his room.

―What is going on with you doofus? It is not as if I had not entered before. ―

―I do not care. It's my room and I do not give you permission to enter. Now let's get down to end this torture as soon as possible. ―They lasted a moment in silence before Gwen came down the stairs with Ben behind her.

“ _Another thing out of place; A tutor, give up very quickly, and then he doesn´t let me in to his room, thing before he doesn´t care. Maybe my uncles were right to worry”._ Gwen took note the papers n Bens hands.

― What you have there? ―

―My homework, the thing I said I will do with my tutor. That by the way I had to cancel. ― Gwen don´t press more him, leave Ben going on with his business before she sits down again in the coach of the living room.

Ben sits down in the ground using the table in the middle for lean on, he wants to do this quickly and without distractions. Maybe that way he can go out. Despite to have the book on top her focus it was in her cousin, every question of the homework he answers fast, and with a good look she can tell there are correct.

She always knew her cousin it was more smart then he shows. And this are a prove that she was right.

―Is a good thing you are efforts in the school, doofus. ― Ben do not show a sign listen her, but Gwen know better. ― Normally you just do enough to get a C. ―

―How you will know? ―

―Not matter what or what class is, all your ratings are C. Not one less, not one more. ― Gwen give a wise look, Ben back his focus to his homework. ― You’re enough smart to get an A+, and it about time you show it. Instead to be a big doofus. ―

“ _I think is this the closest a compliment she gives to me”._ Ben smile to her in responds, both of them still in there thing in a quiet silence. After a time, Sandra call both kids to eat.

“ _Whatever is happening with this behavior of Ben, it isn´t the bad for what we thought.”_ Gwens think while look how Ben eat and smile for all in the room.

.

.

.

Gwen was in her father's car on her way home, she had not discovered anything wrong. Nor good, apart from Ben's new attitude about school.

―It´s look like you talk with your cousin without fighting, right? ― Gwen agree with his father. ― I know you have plans this vacations for you own, but I want give you another option. ―

―What would be? ―

―Your grandpa Max and your cousin Ben will go to camp for all the country, I want to know if you are interested in accompany them. What do you think? ―

― If there is no other option. ―

.

.

.

Azmuth was ready with his communicator and the omnitrix, keeping them in Ben's freshly emptied backpack while the latter was dressed in his normal clothes and a black hood for the cold of the night. They could not waste any more time, so tonight they would go to launch the message, hopefully it would be received and picked up the same night.

―Are you ready, Benjamin? ― The boy took the little being in his hands by putting it on his shoulder to sit down.

―I was born ready. ―


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ben and Azmuth they were in the dump with the communicator already set up. It was a device of height of Azmuth, the base is square and in was divide in three levels also have an antenna with a sphere in the top. Ben sit a part of the device and Azmuth while this star to glow.

― The message it has been send, if Mayx is not so lazy she will pick this right night. ―

―Then, is a goodbye? ― Ben scratch behind of his nape nervous, without wanting to admit it he found had gets fondness with the alien. Azmuth in turn was also fond of the child, but he could not stay. He had nothing to do here and it would be very dangerous for him to stay, with the incomplete omnitrix and Vilgax still chasing him.

―Yes, that is correct. ―

―Ok, then I can say this without your mockery me later. ―Ben gave an exhale before put all his attention in Azmuth. ― Thanks, for all you help with my attitude to the school and my own intelligence. Beside it was not your intention, it means a lot for me. ―

The brighter smile of Ben just like a star make the desire of stay stronger than any logic thinking, but his responsibility put in first place leave that wish beside.

―You are welcome, and looking we are in this position. I will say; You are a big headache, but also one of the humans with the greater intelligence potential then I had the glad to see. ―

Ben at first frowned before laughing softly at his comment, expecting nothing more from Azmuth. The antenna sounded with confirmation that the message was received and that Azmuth's assistant was already on the way. They both looked at each other with a smile.

A familiar buzz interrupted the moment putting both alert. The robots that had attacked them and hunted all week went flying to their address.

―They never quit? ― Ben was about to attack them when the robots passed by ignoring them. ―Hey! Where are they going? ―

―Benjamin. ― Azmuth started showing scared. ―That is the way of your home. ―

Ben without a word took Azmuth in his arms and start to running to his house following the robots.

.

.

.

They arrived looking with fear how the top of Ben´s house is being destroy, the all yard was almost burned and without a sign of Bens parents. Ben delved in the dangers it was now his home just for looking to his parents ignored the call of safety of Azmuth.

To enter he find a giant squid had tentacles like hair ant to much musculature and a mast he covers the inferior part of his face. Wrapped in an armor of red metal almost embedded in his body. In each of his hand with claws there was his parents try to escaped.

―Where? Where is the omnitrix? ―

―I already told you, stupid squid, I don´t know what are you talking. ― Carl try to find a way to break free his wife and himself, now he feels grateful then don´t find Ben in his room.

―Liar! The radars show the omnitrix was here before. Now tell inferior human, where did you hide it? ―

Ben can´t stay here and watch without doing something, among the rubble there was his bracer and in his mind he already creates a plan to break free his parents. He feels a pull in his shirt and to a look to Azmuth who ask with his eyes to don´t go and do something probably stupid.

―I´m sorry ― Ben take out the omnitrix of his bag given to Azmuth, before to run into his bracer and shoot to Vilgax. ― Hey ugly! Over here! ―

Vilgax was surprise for the attack getting free both adults whom run into his boy. The family getting hide in the kitchen where was the galvan.

―Ben, what is going on? ― Sandra took his baby in his arms, while Carl took one of the steel girders like a weapon.

―Long short story; He is an evil alien who want take away the device of Azmuth so that way he can transforms in other aliens and conquer the universe. And I like was helping Azmuth to back to his planet. ― Both of them look the galvan who had the omnitrix involved in his chest and the look a little low.

―Ok, the first thing is getting safe. ―Carl admired the wish of helping other of Ben, even though he doesn´t approved his method. Vilgax finish that conversation to breaking the wall who divide kitchen and living room.

Carl felts frustrated by not be able to put safe his family. He has to do something, at least given them time to escaped. He saw an opportunity to notice that the tube of gas was disconnect to the wall and with determination grab a lighter.

Sandra saw his husband who given an apologies look. She knew what he would do. With tears in her eyes she grabs in her arms, and this one in turn did the same with Azmuth, running out to the house putting the higher distance between the them and the house. Vilgax was already to chase them when a knife was incrusting in his arm, he looks the guilty without emotion.

―You think you can beat me useless human? ―

―I can try. ― Carl set the lighter.

Sandra keep running with her son trapped in her arms who tries to get free to run for his father, tear left to her eyes to hear the explosion behind them. But she does not stop, she has to protect her son.

―Daaaaaaaad! ― It was a heartrending scream. Azmuth touch with his fingers the omnitrix taking a decision. He releases of Ben arms who it was to stunned to notice.

He just gives a few steps when the sound of a shot did make turn back seeing how the woman of blond hair fell toward front and with her the boy in her arms rolling to the ground.

Ben come near to her crawling in his knees just being able to touch the shoulder of his mother who give to him a broken smile. Azmuth run into both humans try to do something to cure her, without find nothing then he could do. Sandra rise his hand to Bens face skimming softly knuckles against his cheek, before to look the galvan with a weak smile.

―Take care of him, please. ― Her hand falls to the ground with an empty sound. Two. Two people dead more for his fault, for his mistakes. But it was a petition that he would not ignore.

Ben was numb, immobilized in his place. He does not hear the flames, nor the buzzing of the robots, nor the steps of the alien who just murder his parents. Everything is in a second stage before the vision his mother around her own blood. It was shake with a second shot knocking him down and with his senses coming back he look the omnitrix who so want that stupid alien.

He should have it, he should let him used and then let him died. For everything to end. For his rotten life end for one and all. It will be easy. “ _To easy”._ Ben took the omnitrix with anger putting in his wrist. Ignore the warning of Azmuth pushing a side. He has nothing, nothing to lose, nothing to win.

Vilgax step in front the human kid that dared to challenge him to take ta omnitrix.

―A simple and pathetic human, using the most powerful weapon of the universe. I just can find the laughter of this, you not even know how to used. ―

―What you don´t know? I smarter what I look like. ― He picked up the alien selection cylinder and slammed it down with his hand transforming into a diamond being and with all his fury began to beat Vilgax, while the robots shot him, but that did not stop him as all his attacks shot him they reflected with their alien form.

Vilgax try to stop him taking one of his hand, but Ben take him down attacking his feet making him fell backwards. Don´t give him time to stand up in forming one of his hand like a knife and sink it in his abdomen. He doesn´t take out inside of him. Instant he left the crystals growing up inside of him, coming out in different parts of his body spreading from his abdomen to his shoulders and then to his arms. His legs and his feet, in every part of his body get out trail of diamond causing several wounds to Vilgax who Ben can care less as he continuo until his transformation ends.

Ben in his human form look hurt, steal marcs of the shots of the robots and the punch who Vilgax given to him. How he could step forward to Vilgax to get close to Azmuth who was in shock, Ben given a last smile before to fall in the ground some feet in front him.

Azmuth get out in his shock do not lose time and get close to the omnitrix in Ben wrist.

Suspension of ecstasy. Activated

Healing command. Activated

“ _This will give me some time”._ Azmuth had reduced the time of deterioration of the cells thankfully to the function to save the user in form ecstasy and the command of healing. Never felt happier to his own paranoid.

A whistle full the air at the same time a family ship went down. Azmuth wait with impatience, and anger, to Mayx did act to presence.

When a Mayx received the message she was not expect a scene of blood and death so bad like it was in front of her, she had not word to said. A gaze of Azmuth it was enough to any question she had die in the tip of her tongue.

―Do not just stay there, useless squid. Help me to upload him. ― The obvious angst in his voice avoid she to answers sarcastic and biting how normally she will do, she focusses in upload the hurting child to the ship without word “ _Azmuth, what are you done?”._ The door of the ship gets closed behind them, starting the clearing, abandoning the disaster they caused without care.

A figure in the distance only illuminated by the light of his mobile phone saw the whole scene that developed in front of him, with a satisfied expression.

― Everything seems correct, until now. ― Them press the speed dial before putting the speaker. ― Plumbing? They have a mess to clean up in Bellwood. ― End the call before anyone could respond. Them walk towards the dark street before disappearing in a wake of silver light without any trace of his presence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Breaking news_

_A fire in the suburbs leaves home to its foundations. It has been confirmed of the family of three who lived there, two have died and the son of the couple is missing._

_You are asked if you have information about the boy, notify the authorities immediately._

.

.

.

_“He was getting better”._ The teacher thinks as she reads the news in the morning paper. It was on the first page with large letters and a semi-censored photo. Bellwood was a small city; everyone knew who was spoken of when they mentioned the family only by last name.

The Tennyson family. How? When? And most importantly, why?

Ben was improving, his last jobs were going well. Everything seemed normal with him. Same attitude, just a different approach in your work. She had seen it only yesterday! Sitting in his usual seat doing a joke in bad taste!

The classroom filled while she continued in her musings. All seats occupied except one.

―Since it is the last day of school, I think we can exhaust the work and spend a recreational time. ― The children howled excitedly. Saving the newspaper, she sat at his desk contemplating the empty seat in the middle.

.

.

.

Kevin was walking the streets of Bellwood. Yes, at that point he should have left the city, but he had stayed for the tranquility of the city. Of course it was not because of the boy who had helped him. Of course not.

“ _That will be ridiculous”._ With his hands tucked in his pockets, he stepped in front of a television store when the news channel caught his attention. He paid half attention to what the T.V. said until the image of a familiar face was shown.

-Ben ... - Missing? His dead parents? No traces of the culprit. Nor where Ben could be from. His first thought was the robots that had attacked them. The boy was obviously in a big problem, but he did not want to go deeper than necessary. He simply gave him a phone with a promise now empty.

_"Dead, I'm sure he's dead."_ Kevin stumbled backwards crashing into a man who saw the same news.

―An unfair universe Do not you think? He was just a boy. ― The tall man with the padlocked beard did not see him when he spoke about the news, his eyes glued to the screens. Kevin returned his sight to the screens before nodding. ― Did you know him? ―

―Something like that. I just know he don´t deserve this. ―

―A lot of people don´t deserve a faith so cruel, but are creatures who doesn´t care the destruction leave in its path. ― All his attention it was now in the tall man who looked back.

―Why I feel you know more than the news? ― He suspicions glaze concentrate in the man with the enigmatic smile, “ _Who is him?”_

―Maybe because I knew more than you imagine. ― He start to walk an away to Kevin. ― If you want to know more, you can come with me and find out. ―

Kevin thought for a moment. “ _It was just a good person”._ Kevin start to follow the man until he was side him.

―Kevin Levin. ―

―Nice to meet your agent Levin, my name is Servantis. ―

.

.

.

They television screen was black for some time. When the news began to pass the photos they had on the scene of the crime her mother had covered his eyes, something useless since she ended up seeing everything, and her father turned off the TV as fast as he could, again useless. Both adults mobilized, called the authorities, their grandfather, anyone who could help them understand what had happened or find a culprit.

Gwen simply stood still, sitting in her place in the lounge chair. Paralyzed, in shock. She saw it yesterday. Her favorite uncles, her cousin's fool. It was only yesterday. She hopes something, perhaps that her uncles would enter the door of her house saying that the news was false, followed by Ben who began to mock her for believing that.

Nothing happened. The sounds around her grew numb, tears came down from her eyes. She was not going to see him again; she was not going to call him a fool again. They were not going to go that trip with their grandfather. She was not going to bother him again. They were not going to share birthdays again. Why?

**Because Ben is dead**

Her mind was lost; she was not truly conscious around her. In the chaos that her mind reflected to the outside world.

Frank went to see his daughter finding her levitating on the sofa with a pink glow around her body and lights coming out of her eyes while screaming in pain, throwing slings of power that destroyed the entire room. Undoing and doing everything over her will.

― Gwen! ― His scream alerted his wife and his father, who arrived recently. He never thought that his daughter could inherit his mother's powers.

They tried to calm her down, but they could not even get close to her without their energy driving them away. So much power and so little control. Not that they could blame her. Frank felt a familiar presence enter his house, a little before a trail of calm pink light came down from the ceiling and approached his daughter.

With a touch to Gwen's temple, the energy that came out of it began to fade until it was completely absent. He approached his mother in an anodic way that had her granddaughter passed out in her arms.

Everyone exhaled in horror at the sight of Gwen's face, above and below her left eye was a lightning-shaped wound that shone brightly pink.

A rupture of his humanity.

.

.

.

_Plumbers Report # 1324. Case of the Tennyson family._

_After reviewing the area indicated by the anonymous, which is still being searched, the tests show alien technology. Specifically, from the conqueror Vilgax. No trace of him is found, beyond DNA tests (Blood)._

_Dead:_

_Carl Tennyson_

_Sandra Tennyson_

_Missing:_

_Benjamin Tennyson_

_Vilgax The conqueror_

_Notes:_

_Destroyed pieces of what appears to be Galván technology were found._

It was little, almost nothing. And that only made him angry even more. Max wrinkled the sheet in his hand, throwing it away from his sight. His son and his daughter-in-law, dead. And his dear Ben disappeared. Will Vilgax have taken it? Was he dead or in space? Why did this happen?

Many questions filled his head and none of them found an answer. Furious tears fell from his eyes as he knelt on the floor of his camper, he does not know how long he cries before felt the arms of his ex-wife surrounding him in a hug.

So long lying, so long wanting to protect his family from his work. For nothing. If hiding it did not save them from the dangers of space, perhaps training them was the solution.

.

.

.

He felt pain. A lot of pain throughout his body. Like a flare of fire that slowly destroyed him, burning every part of his being. And then relief, gradually everything was disappearing the pain that previously killed him now was leaving him free.

He did not know how long his eyes were closed, maybe too much, because when he opened them he had to close them again because of the few lights that were incandescent for him.

― Don't move much, Benjamin. ― A voice, small but soft. Old, but known. Fill his senses giving him a feeling of being safe. ―The damage you did to your imprudence is almost healed. It will not be the same as before, but you will survive. ―

His dry throat cried out for water in the form of a cough, a hand he did not recognize raised his head carefully as brought a glass of water to his lips. He drank what he could without choking.

― How you feel? ― This time he opened his eyes carefully focusing on the little being. Familiar and distant at the same time.

― I been better. ―

― Obviously. How it occurred to you to take the omnitrix despite my warnings goes beyond my knowledge. ―

―Omnitrix ... ― That sounded familiar, he just could not put his finger on why. ― You're the omnitrix? ―

Azmuth stared at him for a second without expression, even though inside he was mortified. _“Of course, how could I expect that cell damage would not affect his memory. Although this could be a good thing.”_

Azmuth ran his hand over Ben's head, instinctively reaching out for comfort.

― I have a lot to explain to you, Benjamin. But for now you have to rest. ― The boy nodded before entering the arms of Morpheus. Azmuth gave him one last look before leaving the medical room with Mayx following him.

― Then, when are you going to return to earth? ―

―I'm not going to do it. ― Mayx opened her eyes in surprise before smiling shamelessly.

― Don't take you for a kidnapper or the fatherly type. ― Azmuth did not answer simply kept walking in his main lab. With the arrangements of the omnitrix there was, to put it in some way, healed Ben. Although now all his life will have to have the omnitrix stuck to his wrist. ― Exactly, what will you do with him? ―

― What do you care? ―

― I´m curious, not every day you see the all knowledge Azmuth careen for someone beside him. ―

―If you are so interesting, he will stay here we me. Him and the omnitrix will be save for all the creatures of the universe. ― He “great” invent cause all this disaster. All this damage, if just can destroyed. But for now it the only thing keeps alive Ben.

Benjamin, the boy who give everything to save something it was worthless.

―That sound like a father will said. ― Azmuth give her a dirty glaze before back in his things. He has to fortify the defense and put camouflage fields.

―If you don´t have anything to do here, I suggestion to leave. Your services for the omnitrix are not necessary. ― Mayx thing about for a minute looking this Azmuth who are transformer, if he knew or not it was irreverent. She wants to see how all this will develop.

―I think I will stay, maybe help you with that defense. ―

―Do want you want. ―

* * *

Hello guys, girls, and non-binaries! As you can see this is the last chapter, but I will leave a space for questions you want to ask me. Things you did not understand, points that you found intersting, or just comments can do it in this section that I will answer. So leave your opinions and have fun.


End file.
